Titanic
by phantomgirl259
Summary: A seventeen year old engaged, mutant turtle, aristocrat named Leona Hamato meets and falls in love with a kind but poor 19 year old mutant turtle, painter named Raphael Jones aboard the luxurious, ill-fated cruiser named 'Titanic'...
1. The Expedition

**Chapter 1: The Expedition**

Ivan Lucas sighed for the hundredth time that day.

He and a small team of people were sitting in a small boat on the icy the blue ocean of the Atlantic. Ivan was a human with short shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes.

He and his team were searching for the legendary ocean liner called the Titanic.

50 years ago the Titanic was the most popular, biggest, fastest and luxurious ocean liner of it's time. Until it collided with a giant iceburg and sank into the icy waves of the Atlantic.

Ivan was looking for a very rare and priceless item that was last reported to be somewhere aboard the Titanic.

Ivan's best friend, Wes James, a mutant zebra, suddenly walked into the room.

"Slash Crusta, heir to a million dollar company, sailed on and survived the Titanic and was the last known owner of 'The Heart of The Ocean'." Wes read out.

"Yep, we all know the plan?" Ivan asked.

"Use the prob to investigate the wreck site and find the safe in Slash's room."...

* * *

Ivan watched from the control centre as the prob made it's descend.

Soon they were faced with the bowl section of the Titanic.

"Jesus Christ." Wes breathed out as the prob floated through the remains of this once beautiful ship. They saw the grand staircase, the dinning room, kitchen and other things from first class.

"It's beautiful." Ivan muttered as the prob went into a hallway.

"Wait, isn't Slash's room 3 down from the left?" Wes asked, recognising the design from the blueprints he had read.

"Let's find out." Ivan smiled and ordered the prob to go to the third room down.

When it arrived they saw a underwater, rotting bedroom.

"This is where the son of a bitch slept." Wes laughed as the prob looked around the room.

"Wait a sec! Go back to the left again!" Ivan exclaimed. The prob obeyed and turned back to the left. Everyone saw something stuck under the remains of a door.

They all froze.

"Flip it over very carefully." Ivan said with a slight tremble in his voice. The prob slowly flipped the rotting door over.

A thick lead safe was revealed...


	2. I'll Be Goddamned

**Chapter 2: I'll Be Goddamned**

The entire team was cheering and shouting in excitement as the rusty safe was slowly lifted out of the water.

"It's pay day boys!" Ivan laughed as the safe was carefully lowered onto the deck of their ship.

The men quickly cut away the weak hinges of the safe and ripped it's small door off.

The second they did litres of thick brown water spilled out along with a few items that were either waterlogged or rusted up.

"Is the heart there?" Wes asked as Ivan rummaged through the water and items.

"No." Ivan sighed as he stood back up.

"You know boss the same thing happened to Gerald and his career never recovered." A crew member pointed out. Ivan just glared at him and walked away...

* * *

After an hour Ivan had gone down to the lab to see what they had found.

He was suddenly approached by another crew member Max Vince. Max was a 32 year old mutant dog and he was the crew's link between them and their founder for this expedition.

"Ivan. The boss would like to know how everything is going." Max smiled and passed a phone to the human.

Ivan groaned.

"Hey Dave. Ivan, hi. Look it wasn't in the safe. Don't worry about it. There are still plenty of places it could be." He explained. The scientists had just finished drying out they had found in the safe.

They had just started photographing some of the drawings they had recovered from a sketchbook they had found in the safe as Ivan was talking to the founder.

Most of the drawings were of people before the Titanic began it's maiden voyage and a few were aboard the Titanic.

"Hell yeah. The floor debris in the suite, the father-in-laws' room or even the purser's safe on 'C' deck." Ivan listed.

"Charles Adams' briefcase?" Max suggested.

"Look, you jut gotta trust my instincts, I know we're close. Just got to go through a little process of elimination." He insisted. Ivan suddenly froze and stared at the screen displaying the pictures from the camera.

"Hold on a sec, I'll call you right back." He muttered.

The last drawing taken in the sketchbook was of a young nude, mutant turtle female. She was lying on her back on a rich sofa, facing the artist with her left leg bent slightly and her right arm resting by her head.

The back ground was that of one of the first class rooms.

The only piece of clothing on her was the one meter long silk sheet that barely covered her abdomen and intertwined with her long toned legs.

That and a necklace around her neck.

"We might have something here guys. Where's the photograph of the necklace?" He quickly asked. Max handed him the picture of 'The Heart Of The Ocean' and Ivan compared it to the necklace around the young turtle's neck.

It was an exact match.

Ivan quickly looked at the date the picture was taken and it read 14th April 1912. That was the day the Titanic collided with the iceburg. Ivan's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

"I'll be goddamned."...

* * *

The next day the news was all over the story about the safe and all it's contents found inside the Titanic. Leona Jones was sat at home while her 50 year old son, Ame Jones, was visiting him.

Ame and Leona were both mutant turtles. Leona was 67 year old with slightly wrinkled, leaf green skin and azure blue eyes.

Ame was almost an exact carbon copy of his mother except his skin was lighter and his eyes were a stunning turquoise green.

Ame Jones was happily married to a 48 year old mutant meerkat woman named Mira.

They had three children called Carla, Bella and Diago.

Querl continued to read his book as the TV played in the background.

"The treasure hunter Ivan Lucas is best known for finding Spanish gold, now he has chartered subs to reach the most famous ship wreck of all... The Titanic." The news lady named Katie smiled. "He's with us live via satellite, from the research ship Keldysh on the Atlantic."

" _Hello Katie_." Ivan smiled. " _Of course, everyone knows the familiar stories of the Titanic. The nobility of the band playing to the very end and all that, but I'm interested in the untold stories and the secrets inside of the Titanic._ " He explained.

Leona slowly looked up from her book and towards the TV.

" _We're out here using robot technology to go deep into the wreck than anybody has ever done before_."

"Your expedition is now at the centre of the storm of controversy salvage rights, and even ethics. Some are even calling you a grave-robber." Katie chuckled.

" _Nobody ever called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing so why should this be any different_?"

Ame noticed his mother stand up and use her walking stick to walk towards the TV.

"What is it Mom?" He asked.

"Turn that up dear." She requested and he did as he was told.

They both listened with interest.

" _I have museum-trained experts sent out here making sure that these relics are preserved and catalogued properly. Take a look of this picture we found today from a drawing book that has been underwater for 50 years_." Ivan smiled and the picture of the turtle woman appeared on screen.

Leona felt her body go numb when she saw the picture.

" _Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean_?" Ivan asked. But Leona's whole attention was on that picture.

"I'll be goddamned."...


End file.
